


Pillars and Wizards

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy World Building, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: In a fantasy AU, Sam and Dean, as their father before them, are what people call “pillars”. They can convey magic. They can’t use it like the wizards do, but the simple fact that they exist allows the magic to work as a web crossing countries. Being powerful pillars, their reputation brings wizards around. Especially a powerful one.





	Pillars and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you how aweome [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) is as a beta reader.

Sam and Dean, as their father before them, were what people call “pillars”. They could convey magic. They couldn’t use it like the wizards do, but the simple fact that they existed allowed the magic to work as a web crossing countries. 

On their own, they couldn’t really do anything, they didn’t have the power to use and bend magic as they wished. They could only make that other people could use magic thank to them.They were some kind of relay for it, making it stronger for the wizards when they are around. Wizards could use magic around them, the closer they would be, the stronger and more stable magic would be. And magic being a capricious thing, best was to have pillars a little all around.

In their time of peace, being born as pillars was a good thing. Before their time, there had been wars for power, and pillars were high values to possess. But since wizards were cast down, and organized in a strict order, rather than feared and worshipped as semi deities, the war had ended. Wizards were now a minority of people and pillars were more than welcome in any villages they chose to live in. Having a pillar around assured a balance and villagers often offered them food and shelter in hope they would stay.

Sam and Dean were particularly powerful relays. Since their birth, they showed high abilities. When he was a teenager, people even thought Sam was a wizard instead of a pillar. With a lot of concentration, he had been able to move objects or have predictions. Though, it costed him too much energy and it never felt right when he tried to use magic. Sam proved to be a spectacular pillar, but never managed to successfully learn the old and noble art of magic.

They always knew, his reputation would bring wizards around. Sam and Dean were not regular pillars like their father. They were far more powerful. That’s why they met a lot of wizards and acquired such a reputation that the wizard order sent them angels, who were high ranked in the order, to meet them and work with them if they agreed. That’s how they met Castiel and how this one stuck around, Dean and him making quite a pair.

But Castiel was still low powered compared to Lucifer. Sam felt him arrive miles away. Archangels were rare and more powerful than imagination could reach. So powerful, that they were feared amongst regular wizards and angels alike. They were reputed to be wild, fierced, untamable and power angry as magic always corrupted mind with desire of glory.

Sam knew Lucifer was coming before he saw him. His skin was tingling in exhilaration, he wanted to scream, to run and jump, and couldn’t wait to meet him face to face, his heart pounded in his chest like it wanted to burst out of his body. Dean could feel something but it wasn’t that strong. He panicked and proposed to hide Sam. Rumors were that Lucifer could “frie” pillars with his magic running too raw. The word was that he didn’t even care, and walked around with a hoard of pillars he could use as he pleased until they would fall to the ground, forever silent and eyes unfocused, still alive but not present in they own body anymore. That hoard of pillars was following him like a cult. A bad reminder of the ancient magic wars.

Though, when Lucifer arrived to the Winchesters house, he was alone. Hiding Sam would have been totally ineffective. Lucifer walked straight to him as if he could feel him too and as if he already knew him. Sam would not have wanted to hide anyway. The only presence of Lucifer by his side was too captivating. It was as if something finally fell into the right position inside of him.

The first tries of using magic together were like a revelation. Sam could taste magic. It wasn’t like when he usually conveyed it absentmindedly. He could touch the raw power of it and see it like filament of light and electricity running through him. But it wasn’t painful. It was pure and addictive.

Lucifer was able to use magic like never before. Sam was not like the other pillars he used before. The more power Lucifer used through him, the more Sam was stabilizing magic around him and bouncing it back to Lucifer. It was like a unifinite and increasing loop giving him more power than he thought he had, multiplying his powers. Would it have been any other pillar, Sam would be dead on the floor by now, but instead, he was giving back Lucifer’s lustful glare for power, magic and more.

The first night together, Lucifer asked Sam to go away with him. He talked to him about plans that would have him killed if any other heard about it, commoners like wizards. But Lucifer had a total trust in Sam, and knew from the start he would not betray him. It was written in his soul, and Lucifer could read them. Sam didn’t agree to follow him right away, but he couldn’t say no either.

The second night, after a long day working on magic together and liking every second of it despite the worried looks around them Lucifer told Sam he wanted to use him as a vessel. Sam didn’t know what a vessel was so Lucifer talked to him about old archives, lower ranked wizard weren’t allowed to consult. It was mentioned by old texts, the order kept hidden. How powerful beings could leave their material form behind and be pure concentration of magic themselves. How some of them had entered pillars bodies and how they became twice as powerful once they mixed together. Lucifer painted the image in Sam’s mind. How powerful they already were when they were only standing side by side. How he was sure Sam could feel the magic increase and come to life whenever they touched. Could he imagine what they could do if  Lucifer was inside of him? Two souls, one body. Sam was tempted to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I play around with this idea. I like to think as this writng idea as an origin story for the vilain in a dystopian world.
> 
> It ends when Sam and Lucifer crush their enemies, install their dominance, enslave the world and reign as Kings for ever.
> 
> Until, somewhere far far away, a little farmer and his wife give birth to a fragile looking daughter who looks totally average but is who has the destiny to bring back the light in this world.
> 
> Yada yada yada.
> 
> Like all good villain in a young adult novel, Sam and Lucifer will wear a white suit. 
> 
> (I should write a 40k fic about that idea... Yep, I should).


End file.
